Batty Beat-Up
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Dick returns home from a failed mission to find Bruce isn't himself. (Not strictly Torture, more like a lot of pain) Part two of the COTR series. While writing this, Dick kept shifting between the Animated Series and Young Justice, so if he seems a little different at parts, that's probably why.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Robin angrily drove into the cave and trudged up to Batman, who was seated at the computer.

"Clayface got away. I _had_ him, but then he" Dick sighed "Managed to _slip_ away"

Batman stood up and turned to face his son.

"Uh, are you okay Bruce? You seem, _off_ "

Batman's fist shot out and connected with Dick's cheek. The force pushed him to the floor and he quickly brushed his face with the familiar feeling of wet blood.

"Bruce, what the **_hell!?_** I didn't do anything!"

"Oh you've done plenty, _Dick_ " Bruce's tone seemed almost robotic and sarcastic at the same time. Dick was officially scared.

"L-like what?"

Batman sighed "Little things, like that, you're showing fear, you're not supposed to do that. You're also not supposed to let a criminal get away, and that's just to _start_ off the list"

Bruce, no, _not_ Bruce, stomped down against Dick's arm, a loud crack and small cry fulfilling his sick wish, or part of it.

"And again, you showed _weakness_ , the punishment will only get worse from here"

Dick wanted to ask so many things but he couldn't get his voice to work.

"You're a failure and a burden" Bruce smiled sadistically "I can't wait to get rid of you" He leaned down " _Permanently_ "

Dick found the strength to start fighting back and kicked out. Bruce stumbled back but was unfazed.

"You should know I'm not that easy to get rid of. Now, I don't know what's happened to you, but I know that you would never hurt me"

Bruce growled and charged at his ward, with an unduly amount of rage. Dick quickly turned and dodged the hit. A batarang was aimed directly at his chest and he took a moment to take everything in.

 _'Something's up with Bruce, he broke my arm and now a batarang is flying toward me. It looks sharper than most'_ Dick ducked and locked eyes with his mentor _'He's so,_ _ **angry**_ _'_

In one quick movement, Bruce suddenly had his hand curled around his 'son's' neck. Dick gasped for air as his supply was cut off. He looked down to Bruce with fearful eyes, focusing on the twisted smirk planted on his face.

"Please" He pleaded " _Bruce_ "

His vision began to darken and the last thing he saw was his father figure's sadistic smile as he squeezed tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

When Dick awoke, he found himself, alive and in the Batcave's medical bay. He took a quick look around to find his newly abusive father was nowhere to be seen and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. On a second glance he noticed Alfred sitting in a chair. He opened his mouth to ask what happened to Bruce, but found he couldn't talk.

' _Great'_ Dick mentally sighed as he made a grunting noise.

"Oh, Master Dick, it is a pleasure to see you awake. I must say it was quite nerve racking, the way Master Bruce was acting" He said in his trademark British accent.

Dick nodded in understanding.

"He is currently occupying one of the jail cells above. Do you wish to, _see_ him?"

Dick wasn't sure. _Did_ he really want to see him? After all, the man _had_ just tried to kill him. He looked up at Alfred with uncertainty.

"No then. That's perfectly understandable. I'll be back to check on you, soon"

Dick bit his lower lip, pondering the strange actions of Bruce. He couldn't understand. Bruce would _never_ hurt him. So what had happened to him?

Alfred walked back in "Master Dick?" He spoke gently.

"Yeah?" Dick was surprised to find his voice had returned.

"You can't stay down here all night"

Dick turned his head in curiosity.

"You've been in there for almost three hours now"

"Oh"

Alfred's eyesight fixated to the bruise on Dick's neck as he remembered prying Bruce's hand from the innocent child and having to inject a knockout liquid into him. He sighed at the newest memory as he went off to fetch Dick a glass of water until he was startled by a voice.

"Hey Alf, what do you think is wrong with him?" Dick leaned against the bench.

"I don't know, but I suspect it may be the doing of Mad Hatter"

"Mind control, makes sense. But why would Hatter make him attack me?"

"I haven't a clue, Master Dick"

"I-I want to go see him"

Alfred took a moment before he nodded and took Dick back down to the holding cells. Dick saw Bruce immediately, but Bruce didn't see him, he was staring at the floor as if it would burst open and swallow him whole. At the sight, Dick's brain started replaying everything that had happened.

"Um, Bruce? Dad?" Dick asked skeptically.

Bruce immediately looked up from the floor and narrowed his eyes at the sound of his voice. He stood up and started making his way over to his 'son'.

"I bet you can't wait to see your _parents,_ you'll be joining them soon enough" Bruce frowned, thoughtfully "But I bet they wouldn't want you either, who _would_?"

Dick wanted to say 'You' but he couldn't find the strength.

Alfred placed his hand on the sad and horrified child's shoulder "Perhaps we should leave"

Dick stared, terrifed of the cruel smile plastered on Bruce's usually blank face before slowly nodding and letting Alfred guide him away.

"This cage won't hold me!" Bruce shouted at the retreating boy "And when I get out, I'll make sure you don't evade your fate again" He added, sending a shiver through Dick.

He could feel tears welling up in his vibrant blue eyes, but didn't want to let them fall, not after what Bruce said earlier.

"He doesn't mean it, young sir" Alfred tried to provide _some_ closure for his charge.

"But what if he does? He's just never brought any of it up in hopes I would figure it out myself"

"That is not true! Master Bruce has never had any problems with your actions"

"He got pretty mad after the whole _Two-Face_ thing"

"Only because you were hurt. He cares too much for you, _that_ is why he didn't want you to continue your chosen career"

Dick sighed quietly "I know, but it's kinda hard to believe that after he nearly choked the life from me and what he's saying"

Alfred sighed at his young charge "There is something wrong with him, Dick, try not to ponder on it for too long"

"Well then, how are we supposed to fix him?"

"That, I am not sure of"

Dick leaned back againt the orange-brown leather lounge and let out a long sigh "Well, this is great"

Alfred shook his head and Dick watched him walk out through the black of the TV screen. With no one paying any attention to him anymore, Dick lost the control he had over his tears and they streamed down his face.

"He does care, he wouldn't have taken me in if he didn't. He's just under some form of mind control or something" He tried to convince himself, but it wasn't working "He wouldn't hurt me, even if the fate of the world depended on it" Dick spoke through the tears and sobs escaping him.

Alfred stood against the wall, listening to the boy he considered his grandson cry. He went back into the cave and approached Bruce's cell.

"I'm not interested in you, _old man_ "

"I raised you to have better manners than that"

"I'm not the boy you raised" Bruce looked up, with stony eyes "Not anymore" A slow smile crept acrosse his face.

"I don't know how you got yourself into this mess, but I intend to get you out of it"

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. It's _irreversible_ "

Alfred shot a quick glare at his surrogate son and left him alone. 'Bruce' chuckled darkly, thinking of the best time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Bruce sat plotting in his cell, waiting for when the two came back to give him food. He didn't have to wait long. Dick stood a couple metres away from the cell and eyed Bruce warily. The caged man gave Dick an evil smile and a short, dark laugh.

"You let him back down" Bruce tutted "Bad move"

He grabbed Alfred and pulled him forward. He hit the metal poles, _hard_ and crumpled to the ground, out cold. The platter decorated with food, clattered beside him. Bruce casually swung the door open.

"Bruce _really_ should've gotten better security. I mean, what's the point in a cell, if it doesn't keep the prisoner in?"

 _'He referred to himself in third person. Unless he wasn't referring to himself at all! Someone isn't just controlling his mind, they have control over his body! Or, at least, that makes more sense'_

Dick stopped thinking about the endless possibilities when a batarang entered his broken arm's shoulder. He didn't make any sound, just stared down at it in surprise before turning and running.

"Ooh, a _chase_. Exciting!"

Dick was about to jump to the poles in the middle of the room, knowing his chances of success were incredibly lessened with only one arm but before he could try, he was roughly pulled back. He landed hard against the floor and groaned. Bruce harshly stepped onto Dick's already broken arm, eliciting a cry from the young boy.

"I did tell you that the cage wouldn't hold me" He used his other knee to put pressure against the sternum and Dick began to squirm, trying to breathe properly. Bruce leaned down toward the terrified boy's ear " _And_ that I wouldn't let you evade your fate again"

"I don't believe in _fate_ " Dick shot back bravely.

"I should just kill you" He sighed " _Buuuut_ that wouldn't be as much fun"

He violently pulled the batarang out and Dick hissed, fresh blood pooling at his shoulder and dripping down. Bruce put the blood tipped weapon against Dick's torso, glancing up before piercing it in, with as much force as possible. Dick screamed at the sharp, burning sensation of cold steel with a thin layer of partially dried blood entering his body. Bruce began to slowly drag it down and tears formed in Dick's misty eyes, some splashing to the floor, others blurring his dimmed vision.

"Pl-please st-stop it. Bruce, da-dad" Dick pleaded, the pain and tears making it hard to talk or even think.

For a brief moment, the batarang stopped moving, still lodged painfully in his side. He looked up to see Bruce, _normal_ Bruce, with sad and regretful eyes. For that short duration, Dick actually felt hopeful. But then the pain started again, and all traces of _Bruce_ , were gone, along with the short lived hope.

" _Sorry_ " The soft whisper reached Dick's ears, right before the slow, _agonizing_ pain intensified and he screamed.

'Bruce' had pushed the blade in even further and Dick was barely even concious anymore. He felt the warm blood turn cold, his senses following suit. His vision began to swim, in and out.

" _Dad_ " He choked out through the violent tears and then he felt nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Barbara cautiously entered the looming mansion, immediately picking up on the fact that something was wrong when Alfred didn't open the door two seconds before she knocked.

"Alfred?" She wandered around the house "Bruce?" She checked her watch, 10:03 "Dick?" She sighed "ANYONE!?" She screamed out, her voice bouncing all through the manor, but there was still no response "Where could they be? Bruce and Dick are usually out patrolling but Alfred _never_ leaves this place. Well, definitely not at this hour" She muttered and let out another frustrated sigh.

Barbara wondered into Bruce's study and was drawn to the clock, concealing the cave's entrance. She opened it up just in time to hear an anguished scream from deep within the dark cave. Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline, she ran down the stairs and looked all around in search of whoever it belonged to.

Barbara looked up and could see the blood falling through the holes in the steel platform _'Oh, god. Wait... that's Dick!'_ She realized in shock and anger.

She grabbed the closest thing she could find that would do any damage to whoever was hurting her friend, one of Bruce's many grapple guns. She quietly stalked up the stairs and stopped at the corner to see who the attacker was.

 _'Bruce'_ A silent gasp escaped her when she realized and for a moment she just froze until Dick's weak voice cried out.

" _Dad_ "

That was all Barbara needed as motivation. She removed herself from the corner, charged at Bruce and slammed the gun at his head. He fell to the floor with a light thud.

She let out a relieved breath "Sorry Bruce"

She turned her attention back to her motionless friend and dropped the gun as she kneeled by his side and looked over his large cut, with the batarang still inside.

"Oh god Dick. What happened?" She lightly touched the bloodied gash and winced as Dick cried out, but remained unconscious "Ew" She looked down at the blood of her friend, now covering her hand "I'll be right back, Dick. I just need to find Alfred. I'm not good at medical stuff"

Barbara reluctantly left Dick's side in search of Alfred. It barely even took a minute, he was just on the other side of the platform. She roughly shook the old man, subconsciously biting her upper lip. After a few quick shakes Alfred stirred, his eyes slowly blinking open.

He sat up in confusion "Miss Gordon" He spoke in surprise "When did you-"

"It doesn't matter right now! Dick's hurt, he needs medical attention"

"Oh no"

Barbara led Alfred over to the heavily bleeding and incredibly pale form of Dick. The shiny, wet crimson contrasting against the freezing, white skin.

What Barbara _really_ wanted to ask was _"What the hell is going on!?"_ But instead she settled for "What do we do with Bruce?" Nodding her head toward him.

"Find a better way to contain him"

Barbara nodded her understanding and went off, leaving Dick in the capable hands of Alfred. He picked up his young charge, shocked and scared by how light he was. He placed the dead looking boy onto the table in the cave's medical room and began to repair him.

Barbara ran back up the stairs, with thick wire cable in her hands. She hurriedly, but securely tied Bruce up and dragged him back into the cell before going back down to check on Dick.

"Will he be alright?" She asked Alfred with uncertainty, watching in admiration as he patched Dick up.

"I've no doubt he'll pull through, Miss Gordon"

Barbara nodded, but couldn't stop her worrying.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Dick groaned and forced his eyes open, grunting when the light hit him and instinctively closed them again.

"Dick!" He vaguely heard a muffled voice call out and felt a slight breeze when the person it belonged to rushed over.

He slowly opened his eyes again to see who it was.

"Babs?" He sat up, wincing at the pain "When did you get here?"

"A couple nights ago. I was coming to see if you were ok, because you weren't answering your phone. For _three_ days"

"Guess it was a good thing in this case" He smiled softly.

"Still, you can't just ignore my texts"

"Well, Bruce trying to kill me kinda stole my focus"

"Well, as far as excuses go, that one isn't so bad"

"Like I'd ignore you without a good reason"

Dick's hand skimmed along his stitched side, his breath hitching as he remembered the pain and Bruce's face...

"Dick, it's okay" Barbara took his hand in her own "He's locked up. You're safe"

"But for how long?"

"We'll find a way to fix him, I promise"

" _Can_ you? Really? What is that's just what he thinks of me?" Dick asked, doubtfully and broken.

"He would _never_ do any of this Dick, he would never feel this way towards you. He loves you"

"Do loving parents do this?" He gestured to the long line of stictches down his side "He thinks it's _fun_ "

Barbara's eyes went wide "Really?" She whispered, in disbelief.

Dick nodded, tears of pain and sadness rolling down his face.

Barbara sat next to Dick on the bed and gently pulled him into a hug "Now I'm positive it isn't _him_. He doesn't gain enjoyment from hurting _anyone_. Least of all you"

"So everyone keeps saying" He muttered in response.

Barbara sighed and broke off the embrace "Why would he take you in, if he _didn't_ love you?"

"Status, pity"

"You have to have an answer for everything, don't you? Even if it's a pathetic answer that no-one will ever believe"

Dick sighed"I _know_ he cares and loves me, but some of the things he's saying" He involuntarily shuddered.

"Well, the best way to remember that it's _not_ Bruce, is that he practically never smiles"

Dick smiled "Well, he _does_ actually"

"Yes, but not much"

"If you believe that, you don't come here often enough" The happiness left him again "How are we supposed to bring him back?"

"It'd be easier if we knew what was _wrong_ with him in the first place"

"Alfred suggested mind control"

"Well _that_ narrows it down" Barbara exclaimed sarcastically.

A horrible laugh echoed through the cave and Dick shivered at the sound.

"You can never get me out of here. It's just too much fun! I've always thought Nabu was an idiot for choosing to use humans to keep him anchored here, but now I see the fun in it. Even if it's not entirely the same thing"

Dick registered the words being spoken, it was clear they weren't directed to anyone anymore and he figured out what they meant.

"Klarion" He whispered.

Barbara's eyes widened for a moment "Well, now we know. So who can help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Dick hopped off the bed, grabbed his mask and started the computer up. Barbara watched from the corner, so she couldn't be seen by whoever Robin was contacting.

"Robin, what is-?" Black Canary gasped "What happened?" She asked staring at the large, stictched up cut.

"Klarion took control of Batman and he" Robin getsured to his side "With, a batarang" He cleared his throat.

"Did he also do, all, _that_?" She questioned, looking at the cast and bandage around his arm before her vision trailed to the thin cut on his cheek and the hand shaped bruise on his neck.

"Every injury you can see is from him. He punched me" Robin used his good arm to point to the cut "Choked me, stepped on my arm, then stabbed my shoulder with the same batarang he almost killed me with"

"And _Klarion_ is in control of him, right?" Dinah asked, with a heavy amount of worry.

"Pretty sure"

"Hey Canary, where's all the biscuits gone?"

Dinah sighed "You ate them all, remember Wally?"

"Oh, yeah. Who are you talking to?"

 _'Oh no'_ Dick mentally groaned.

Wally ran into view "Dude! What happened to you?" The worry was very clear in his vibrant green eyes.

"Klarion" Dick stated simply, hoping it would be enough to satisfy his friend.

"Klarion uses magic, _magic_ wouldn't do that"

"Thought you didn't believe in magic" Dick smirked.

"Don't change the subject! Now what happened?" He demanded.

Canary stepped out of view, so Dick was forced to speak to him.

He sighed "Klarion got control of Bruce and-" He took a shaky breath "Well, you can see"

"How long has this been going on?"

"The past week"

" _What_!? And you didn't tell me! Dick, I could have helped!"

"Well, when your mentor and father starts attacking you and giving out death threats, you tend to forget about other things"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Is Zatanna there?"

"Zatanna yeah, wait- you aren't going to ask her to go against Klarion, are you!? She isn't powerful enough"

"Not alone, she isn't"

"Rob, you know I hate it when you don't explain things"

"She's going to be helping Doctor Fate"

" _What_!? Are you _crazy_? That's her" Wally dropped into a whisper " _Dad_ "

"I know and it'll be hard for her, but we don't have many other options" Dick hissed back.

"Well how are we supposed to get her to agree with it?"

"Bruce can't be kept prisoner forever and the next time he gets out, he won't care about making me suffer, he'll just want me dead. I've already _evaded my fate_ twice, third time lucky-"

"Can't Fate do it himself?"

"He barely managed it last time, so I doubt it"

Wally sighed "I'll go get Zee"

Barbara bit her lower lip, thinking about what would happen if Bruce _did_ get free again. The outcomes _weren't_ pretty.

Zatanna's eyes went wide when she saw Robin.

"Klarion took control of Batman and made him hurt me" He explained before she had a chance to ask. He was really getting sick of having to.

"Oh. Wait, is that why you want me?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you would help Dr Fate to stop Klarion"

Zatanna looked horrified. She took a quick, deep breath "Alright. I'll do it"

Dick almost sighed in relief "Thanks. I'll be there" He glanced back "Uh, soon?"

Zatanna nodded and Robin turned the connection off. He let out the sigh he had been holding back and sat down. Barbara removed herself from the corner and walked over.

"How are we supposed to get Bruce to the mountain?"

"You could hit him over the head with a grapple gun again" Dick smirked.

"Well it _worked_ didn't it? He would've killed you"

Dick disappeared for a moment and re-emerged wearing; jeans, a green shirt, black jacket and sunglasses concealing his beautiful azure eyes. He was holding a small pellet and walked up to Bruce's cage, without a word. Barbara silently followed.

"The mice approaching the lion, eh? You know-"

Dick shut him up by throwing the pellet in and watching the gray smoke envelop the cage. When it cleared, Bruce was on the ground, sleeping peacefully.

"Now the only problem we have is dragging him out" Barbara stated.

"Yeah" Dick looked thoughtful "Let's just get Superman to do it"

Barbara laughed "Good idea"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

After Superman transported Batman to the cave, with Robin and a girl wearing a domino mask already there, they waited for Dr Fate to arrive. Zatanna was full of nerves. She didn't want to face her father's possesed body. It had been three months since he had given himself to Nabu, for her.

Robin walked over and put his arm around her, in a comforting way. Zatanna returned the smile and reminded herself of what would happen if she didn't go through with it. Right now, Klarion only seemed to be taregting Robin, but once he was finished, he'd go after everyone else.

Doctor Fate finally arrived and Zatanna felt weak, even though she could only see the blue ring of his eyes.

"Dad" She accidently whispered.

Nabu turned toward her, his eyes portraying no emotion. Secretly, he did feel a little sorry for the girl, he had taken her father away. But the world needed Dr Fate and Zatara had been the perfect candidate.

"Where?" He asked the simple question.

"This way" Robin instructed, the small group following him.

Batman was awake and his evil smile returned when he saw Robin.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet? Everytime you come near me, you get hurt"

Dick stepped back, flinching at the words and memories. Zatanna turned and her need to succeed grew when she saw the fear he was trying to contain. She turned toward Dr Fate and asked for the spell. They discussed the process while 'Batman' continued to taunt his son. Barbara hugged Dick and sent a glare at Bruce, which had no affect. Once Nabu and Zatanna finished their conversation they started the spell to 'cure' Batman.

"Hsinab eht nomed morf siht lous" They chanted in sync.

Blue and red light mixed together to make a vibrant purple cage around Batman.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Stop it! You're ruining my fun!" The full amount of Klarion bled through Bruce, letting out one last scream of rage before the light died down and Batman collapsed to the floor.

Zatanna lost her balance and fell forward, being caught by Zatara. She sensed the smile beneath the helmet when she looked up to see the warm, loving eyes of her father, before they returned to the cold, stony eyes of Nabu.

Batman looked up with weary eyes before locking them on his son. He immediately ran out of the unlocked cage door, to pull Dick into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, son"

Dick flinched at the contact, but didn't try to pull away. Instead he returned the hug and felt the tears fall from Bruce's eyes.

"I didn't _want_ to hurt you, I tried to keep Klarion from gaining control, but I couldn't. I would _never_ hurt you"

"I know" Dick responded, holding on tighter, despite the pain it caused and felt his own tears stream down.

Bruce could hear the doubt in Dick's voice, but ignored it. They could talk about that in private.

"Are-are you okay?" Batman pulled away to look his son in the eyes.

"Considering you almost killed me, not really" Dick let out a brief laugh.

 _'Least he can still laugh'_

"I'm so, so sorry" Bruce hugged him again.

This time, Dick knew that Klarion was gone and Bruce was Bruce again. To the surprise of everyone, Robin completely broke down. He fell to his knees and buried his head into Batman's chest, hot tears pouring down his face.

Batman pulled his little bird in closer "It's alright. I won't hurt you, _ever_ "

"Good" Dick chuckled through the tears "I don't think I'd survive one of your batty-beat ups again"

Bruce smiled at the innocent, childish sounding name for him violently attacking criminals "Batty-beat up?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling it. If you don't approve, you'll just have to deal with it"

Everybody watched, partially in disbelief and waited for Batman to reply to that.

"I can live with that" He suddenly laughed "Just thinking about how the criminals would react to hearing that" He explained to the confused faces.

Everyone, excluding Nabu, laughed at the thought themselves. Another joined in. Zatanna stopped abruptly and turned to Doctor Fate.

"Dad?" She asked, in shock.

"For the moment" Zatara replied in his accent, removing the helmet so his daughter could see his full face.

Zatanna attached herself to her father "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"But you can't stay?"

"No" Zatara pulled out "I'm sorry"

"Please, don't go. I want you to stay"

"I don't _want_ to go, but I made a promise" He looked at his daughter, with heavily saddened eyes "I love you" He whispered before putting the helmet back on.

"I love you" She whispered back before letting go.

The others watched with sadness before Batman and Robin stood back up.

"We should go" Batman spoke.

Zatanna nodded and watched the trio leave. Nabu turned toward her.

"Be safe" Came the simple words, before he flew out.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOUGE:**

"You failed us, Klarion" The mysterious voice told the Chaos Lord.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for those meanies, Dr Fate and _Magic Girl_ " He defended with a pout "He won't get away next time"

"There will be no next time"

"What do you mean!?"

"We agreed on _a_ chance to kill the bird, only one"

"Chaos will reign on you for this, I'll make sure of it!" He shouted defiantly before dissipating with his cat.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it you want? You should know I'm a busy man" Slade said as he stepped into the light.

"I wish to employ you"

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~

 **So, this is the second part to my COTR series. The first was _Careful Betting_. The next is a two part ** (Yeah, I have a two part story in the series) **and it's called Revenge Games.**


End file.
